fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man World 4
Pac-Man World 4 is the fourth installment in the Pac-Man World series for the Wii U and Infinity. It is being developed by SuyoGames and will be released in November 2014. Story The story first takes place in the Netherworld, where Betrayus is looking weak after a sure brutal battle with Pac-Man, he is angry and wants to fight him again, but he has been weak for a very long state. A shadow appears in Betrayus' room, where the shadow speaks to Betrayus, and uses a form of magic to heal his wounds, Betrayus is then healed, and he is asked to join the mysterious entity to destroy Pac-Man, Betrayus agrees, and they disappear in a flash. Later, Erwin appears to have crashed into Pac-Mans' world, it is revealed Pac-Man also defeated him again. Betrayus and the mysterious figure talk to Erwin, and he joins the two. The three evildoers head to Ghost Island and find Orson and the Ghost Gang, Blinky is shocked and yells out the word "Spooky", revealing that the figure was Spooky, who escaped from the Golden Tree again! The Ghost Gang quickly join the side of evil after Spooky mentions that he and these other defeated villains are bringing vengeance to the yellow hero. Orson doesn't want to join until the Ghost Gang persuade him to do, after what Pac-Man had done to his machine and how he ate him. Orson remembers that and still is not sure until Spooky fears the Ghost and threatens him, Orson has no choice and joins the evil team. Now the scene takes years after Erwins' defeat and Pac-Man has defeated many foes including the vicious Spooky and the mad genius Erwin. Pac-Man is now living a peaceful life again until he confronted by the Ghost Gang, who have a master plan to turn Pac-Land into a world full of ghosts, but Pac-Man isn't going to let then, until he is knocked back by Spooky himself, who mysteriously has escaped from the Golden Tree, not only that, Orson appears with a stronger Toc-Man in order to destroy the annoying Pac once and for all. Erwin also miraculously appears with a space craft that abducts some of the citizens of Pac-Land. The wicked Betrayus appears after years too, he opens a portal that unleashes a army of ghosts to swarm Pac-Land. Pac-Mans old enemies then retreat to start their new conquest to destroy the Pac-People, so now, Pac-Man must head out on yet another huge adventure to defeat his many powerful foes from the past, to save Pac-Land from doom. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the past Pac-Man World titles, however, it is mostly similar to Pac-Man World 2. Pac-Man can move using the analog stick and is able to jump using the A button and can butt bounce by pressing A in the air too. He is also able to do his trademark Rev-Roll holding the X button. Pac-Man gains some new abilities such as the Uppercut, which works like the Flip Kick, it makes Pac-Man spin around and give a power packed punch to an enemy in the air. Characters Worlds World 1: Pellet Valley World 2: Temporal Relics World 3: Forecast Forest World 4: Blazebang Jungle World 5: Atomic Factory World 6: Ghastly Glacier World 7: Spectra Sea World 8: Ghost Island Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Pac-Man (series)